Racecourse
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: AU. The course of true love never did run smooth. RyogaxRyoma


The course of true love never did run smooth…

**AN:** AUGH WHY. 'M SORRY ATOBELOVER THAT THIS IS SO LATE. T T HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATOBELOVER! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ATOBELOVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! (I guess better late than never…) Please enjoy your belated birthday gift! As for all my readers, I do apologize that I've disappeared from the face of the planet. There's no excuse. (Except I really don't want to be skewered at the ends of your pitchforks.)

**Warnings:** AU. Potentially OOC characters. This _is_ a few years later when Ryoma is in college after all. Foul language (oh Ryoma dear…). In fact, rampant abuse of foul language. Threats of bodily harm. Oh and the -runrunrun- is a linebreak because this freaking website screws my formatting.

Story start~ RYOGAXRYOMA

* * *

Ryoma grumbled under his breath. Fuck every single damn person who dragged him out of his warm comfy bed so god damn early in the morning. His dorm mates, seemingly oblivious to his murderous aura, continued to chatter meaninglessly in the background with trivial conversation. The frown on his face deepened. If someone didn't get him a damn Ponta already, he was going to spontaneously develop the power to kill people with just his freaking _mind_.

"Hey Echizen! Let's go!"

He shot a glare at whoever dared to speak to him; the idiot seemed to not have noticed his intense glare. His roommate sidled up to him.

"You could at least pretend like you're enjoying yourself."

Ryoma snorted. His roommate rolled his eyes and sighed a quiet sigh of resignation through his nose.

"Never mind then. At least don't get lost."

Ryoma rolled his eyes to heaven. Just as he was about to open his mouth and make some sort of witty retort to the back of his roommate who bid a hasty retreat, someone bowled over into him and nearly knocked the wind out of him. Winded, Ryoma staggered backwards and fell flat on his rear end with an ungraceful "oomph!"

"Hey, you alright?"

Eyes smarting under the bright light, Ryoma squinted up at the person who bumped into him. The first thing he noticed was the bright mop of black hair with emerald tints. Ryoma was very familiar with this peculiar hair shade; he saw it every day when he woke up and peered into his mirror.

"I would be if you hadn't crashed into me."

Ryoma snarked back. Normally, he would more polite and less forward with strangers, but being dragged out of bed earlier than what should be allowed on weekend mornings coupled with sugar deprivation made him crankier than usual self. Not that his usual self was all sunshine and smiles as well. The stranger, who Ryoma expected to be completely offended and had another snarky reply at the tip of his tongue should the other person yell obscenities at him, grinned.

"Well, if you're well enough to be wielding a sharp tongue, then it shouldn't be too bad."

He offered his hand towards Ryoma, who stared at it like it was something he had never seen before. The stranger's grin widened.

"I won't bite, ya know."

Ryoma rolled his eyes to high heaven, missing the smirk on the man's face, and reached out to grab it. After pulling himself up, he let go and dusted himself off. The taller man smiled cheerily at him, raising Ryoma's annoyance levels through the roof because who in their right mind smiled so much in the damn _morning_.

"Next time, pay more attention to your surroundings! You don't want to be tripping over people who don't help you up, shortie!"

The taller man yelled out with a spark of mirth in his eyes as he ran back into the crowd. Ryoma dropped his jaw before closing it and grumbling under his breath.

"What a bastard…"

-runrunrun-

"Hey Ryoma!"

Ryoma sputtered and spit out his Ponta as his friend thumped his back cheerfully. He glared balefully up at him.

"How the _hell_ did you find me?"

_Especially after I took all that time to freaking __**hide**__ from you too, Ponta-stealing fiend._

He shrugged.

"Your hiding spots are kind of predictable."

Ryoma snarled.

"Fuck you."

The smugness radiated off his friend in droves. Ryoma cursed internally. What happened next should have been recorded into history. With one long-armed swipe, his friend grabbed his Ponta and ran. Ryoma sat there in catatonic shock for a few seconds before fully registering what just happened. Oh no. He did _not_ just do that. Ryoma growled.

"You asshole!"

He shouted at the quickly departing back of his fleeing friend who raised a hand in salute. Ryoma heard a chuckle drift from the wind and snapped. Just as he was about to get up and unleash hell upon his friend, something dropped upon his head. With a scowl, he looked up ready to throw the offending acorn back at whatever small, furry critter had dropped it on him. Instead, the same stranger from two mornings ago smiled cheekily at him. Ryoma's jaw dropped.

"What the _hell_ are doing here?"

The stranger raised an eyebrow at him like he was perfectly normal and Ryoma was the insane one here.

"Is something wrong?"

_Yes. You're in a tree about 15 feet off the ground. On __**campus. **__More specifically, at __**my**__ school. _Ryoma was inclined to say. The stranger shrugged nonchalantly.

"I've been higher."

Ryoma looked at him in disbelief.

-runrunrun-

Ryoma smacked his head on the wall.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked weakly, as his heart tried to restart.

"You nearly gave me a damn heart attack."

The man—not quite so much a stranger after all the times Ryoma had "coincidently" bumped into him—smirked at him. If it wasn't so strange to see him yet _again_ at a café of all places, Ryoma would have punched him. _Hard._

"Surprise!"

He said cheerfully. Ryoma's eye twitched.

"Why do you keep turning up at random places."

The man shrugged, sliding into the booth seat across from Ryoma.

"No reason."

Ryoma gave a noncommittal grunt and turned back to eating his ice cream.

-runrunrun-

"You're really creepy you know."

Ryoma was not surprised to see that when he was walking down the street, the same man who barged into his personal space was by all appearances, skulking by the door to a stationery shop. The man smiled at him, the same cocky, arrogant, _sexy_—and Ryoma smacked himself for thinking this—from all the other times they had met.

"I assure you, I am not stalking you."

Ryoma snorted.

"Benefit of the doubt."

The man eyed him with an amused smirk. Ryoma rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing that a lot around this guy. Speaking of which…

"Ryoma."

The man looked confused for a second.

"Huh?"

"I might as well give you my name if we're going to keep meeting up like this. After all, 'hey you there with the black hair' would only last so long."

Ryoma shrugged. The man contemplated this for a bit, before grinning a Chesire grin.

"Nice to meet you _chibisuke._"

Ryoma was completely floored.

_What. The. Fuck. Did he just call me._

As if sensing his inner turmoil, the man had the nerve to smirk at this. Ryoma's eye twitched. Without a word, he spun around on his heel and left the scene.

"Name's Ryoga! I'll be seeing you around, _chibisuke_!"

The man hollered at his back. If it wasn't for his reddening face at the blatant innuendos hidden behind the man's words, Ryoma would have surely turned right back and punched his laughing face.

-runrunrun-

The first time Ryoga turned up again, Ryoma nearly choked on his Ponta. I mean, who the hell shows up on a two-story _rooftop_? And especially on a _church_? He rolled his eyes again at Ryoga's enthusiastic waving.

"If you get struck down by lightning, I won't be responsible!"

He yelled back at Ryoga, who merely grinned and yelled back.

"Will you catch me, _chibisuke_?"

He flipped Ryoga the bird, though by any indications, Ryoga's widening grin probably wasn't the response he's looking for. Strangely, this sent a warm hum racing down Ryoma's spine as he shook his head at Ryoga.

-runrunrun-

Ryoga had a penchant for turning up in strange places. A favorite place he seemed to occupy was the rooftop next to Ryoma's bedroom window. When Ryoga had appeared suddenly, knocking on his bedroom window, Ryoma nearly had a coronary.

"_What the __**hell**__ are you doing by my bedroom window?!"_

Ryoga had just laughed it off. Now, quite used to his weird appearances by now, Ryoma opened his window to lean out in the comforting warm evening breeze. Next to him, despite all appearances, Ryoga lounged on the roof tiles, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. Bemusedly, Ryoma thought, much like a cat.

"Hey _chibisuke_."

The term of endearment had Ryoma frowning.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

Ryoga chuckled.

"You're going to have to do better than that to get me to stop."

The challenging tone of voice had Ryoma smirking.

"Is that a challenge?"

Ryoga grinned.

"Sure is."

They watched the stars in an amicable silence. Ryoma savored the warmth of the silence, wrapping it around him like golden honey. Next to him, Ryoga smoked his cigarette contently. The whistling of the languid evening wind slowly lured Ryoma to sleep. The next morning, Ryoma found himself leaning out of his window with a warm quilt wrapped around his shoulders and a sticky note on the window panes.

_Try not to miss me so much chibisuke! -Ryoga_

_PS, working on a thesis till 3 in the morning for a week isn't exactly healthy you know. Get some rest!_

Ryoma could have rolled his eyes again and trashed the damn thing but he was too busy reeling with wide eyes. How the hell did Ryoga know these kind of things?! Coincidentally, the offensive sticky note did not find its way into the waste basket by Ryoma's desk, but onto the corkboard where Ryoma gazed at it far too long for his liking.

-runrunrun-

"Thanks."

Ryoga looked at him oddly as they strode through the subway station.

"For what?"

"For last ni—"

Ryoma paused. That would sound very strange, especially out of context. The light of understanding quickly dawned upon Ryoga's face. With a completely straight face (which would have Ryoma believing what he would say next if not for the mischievous glint in his amber eyes), he said, "Oh, for last night? You're completely welcome, _chibisuke_."

This time, Ryoma did choke on his Ponta. Sputtering, he glared at Ryoga who laughed so hard he nearly burst a rib.

"Y-y-your expression- ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Ryoma bit back a curse and instead stomped off childishly ahead. Ryoga chuckled while wiping his tears of mirth away, easily matching his pace with long, limber legs. Ryoma bit his lip for noticing.

"Sorry, sorry, _chibisuke_. Couldn't resist."

Ryoma shot the other man a glare. Ryoga raised his hands in a placating gesture, still chuckling at Ryoma. Ryoma fought back the urge to throttle the other man.

"Besides, you're so adorable that I can't help teasing you."

Well. When he put it that way… Ryoma blamed his reddening cheeks on indignation. Ryoga's _sexy-ass_ smirk did not do that to him. Nor did his… compliment of calling him adorable make him blush. Not at all.

-runrunrun-

Ryoma stopped in shock. As a late-night run to the corner supermarket, he wasn't expecting anyone out this late.

"What are you doing."

Ryoga, who was sitting in a deceptively comfortable jumble of lanky limbs, chuckled weakly.

"Hey _chibisuke_."

Ryoma couldn't even find it in himself to be annoyed at the nickname. With a small sigh of resignation, he walked closer to Ryoga, who followed his movements from the corner of his eye.

"What happened?"

Ryoma asked softly as his eyes roved over the taut lines of the other man's body. Judging by several winces from Ryoga as he shifted in his nest of garbage bags (which are thankfully still sealed, Ryoma noted, because as if dealing with injuries wasn't enough, there had to be the issue of avoiding infection by nasty wastes), Ryoma deduced that the man was bruised and battered enough to be a cause of concern but thank the heavens above that nothing was bleeding. Kneeling down, Ryoma shone the flashlight his roommate forced upon him late at night at Ryoga who flinched from the bright light. With a glance at the other's scraped face, he received a nod of permission from Ryoga, who does his best to sit still and not squirm as Ryoma's slightly cold fingers poked and prodded for anything serious. After a few achingly long moments of silence, Ryoma pulled back with a sigh.

"You're lucky nothing is broken."

Ryoga broke out into a frail smile.

"Well, with Doctor Echizen in the house, I think I'll be fine in the long run."

Ryoma, distracted by running over his dwindling list of first aid kits, grumbled distractedly. He didn't even notice the usage of his last name which he remembered he never told Ryoga about. Well, little about Ryoga surprised him anymore. Hell, Ryoma was willing to believe almost about anything after the strange appearances Ryoga made time from time.

"Stay here."

He commanded. Ryoga smirked, but it was so _weak_ in comparison to his normal smirk that it tugged painfully at Ryoma's heartstrings.

"Won't be going anywhere _chibisuke_."

He attempted to salute but winced as he jostled some bruises. Ryoma smiled faintly at him, which had Ryoga dropping his jaw and whispering something suspiciously like "dimples" under his breath. Quickly, Ryoma headed back to the corner store to buy a first aid kit. The cashier eyed him suspiciously but still rang up his purchases and that Ryoma was thankful for. He hurried back to Ryoga's side in record time and pulled out the alcohol rub and cotton balls.

"Take off your shirt."

He ordered. Ryoga smirked a lascivious smile at him.

"All you had to do was ask."

Ryoma resolved to make this as painful as possible for Ryoga.

"Brace yourself."

He warned, before setting to work on his scrapes. Ryoga flinched and winced as Ryoma dabbed alcohol into his scrapes. After a few minutes of working in silence, Ryoma sat back on his haunches, satisfied about how sterile white cotton bandages looked on Ryoga's grimy figure. He bit his lip.

"You're coming with me."

He announced. Ryoga, who looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep, was startled awake.

"What?"

Ryoma deemed this not worthy of an answer and instead settled for helping Ryoga to his feet. He threw one of Ryoga's arms across his shoulders and helped him limp slowly to his dorm room. Once in front of his door, Ryoma fumbled for his keys, praying that his roommate was hopefully asleep. His roommate was away working on a project at another dorm's room (according to the sticky note on the fridge), thank _god_, and there was no one there to tease him for bringing an _attractive_, albeit slightly beat-up, older man into his room late at night. Dear _lord_ that sounded wrong on so many levels.

"Pardon the intrusion."

He heard Ryoga murmur. Gently, he set Ryoga on the couch in the main area of the room.

"Rest."

He ordered. Ryoga smirked.

"Don't worry; I plan on getting very intimate with you and your couch."

Ryoma blushed and fled into his room, the other's laughter chasing him into the room.

-runrunrun-

Halfway through the night, Ryoma woke up. For a second, disorientated by the unfamiliar sound, he flailed about, tangling himself in his bed sheets. Then he remembered his unconventional guest currently residing on his dorm couch. He hauled himself out of his warm, comfortable bed and high-tailed it out into living room. Ryoga squirmed on the couch, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his pale forehead.

_Shit._

He raised his hand to touch Ryoga's forehead. As if to confirm his suspicions, Ryoma jerked his hand away a second later. Yep, it was a fever. Quietly, he went to the bathroom to retrieve a towel and a washbasin. Filling the basin with cool water, Ryoma returned to the sofa and grabbed a few extra blankets on the way back. Dipping the towel in the basin, Ryoma wrung it out and gently dabbed at Ryoga's face and neck.

"Sorry…"

Ryoga rasped out.

"Rest."

Ryoma snapped back at him, worry blatant in his tone. Ryoga smiled.

"Yes, mother."

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"If I was your mother, I would have smacked you."

Ryoma informed him. Ryoga's smile widened, though there was still a hint of pain behind it.

"It's good that you aren't. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to get away with half the things I said and did when I was within your presence."

Ryoma ignored him, though the tips of his ears turned red. Ryoga smirked. Ryoma continued to tend to Ryoga, who couldn't resist leaning into Ryoma's cool touch. Ryoma stared at him bemused; Ryoga really was like a cat. Though more like an alley cat, especially since Ryoga had the strangest timing of any person Ryoma had known. He dabbed at Ryoga's face, avoiding looking at his half-mast golden eyes, his arching brows, his fine high cheekbones, his full lips—_stop_. Unbeknownst to Ryoma, Ryoga was observing him from under his long lashes.

"Any redder won't turn you into a tomato."

He teased. Ryoma snapped up, his eyes bright and cheeks flushed. Ryoga almost cooed. How adorable.

"I thought I told you to rest."

Ryoma grinded out as he placed a moist towel on Ryoga's forehead with a little more force than needed. Ryoga merely smiled knowingly. Ryoma continued to tend to Ryoga in silence, his brow furrowing in concentration and the tip of his tongue poking out as he tried his very best to use his limited medical knowledge to make Ryoga comfortable.

"Here, take this."

Ryoma handed Ryoga two fever reduction pills and a glass of water. He watched worriedly as Ryoga took the medicine and handed him the empty glass of water back. As Ryoga settled comfortably on the couch wriggling into the cushions much like a cat, Ryoma caught himself smiling fondly. His eyes widened in realization.

_Fuck._

When the hell had he started to think of Ryoga as a _friend_? Fuck, when did he even start to let this man nudge into his life like this? Hell, when did he even start to look forward to Ryoga's odd appearances?

_Fuckshitwhydidinoticethisjus tnowwhatthehellhaveibeendoin g—_

"I haven't been completely honest with you _chibisuke_."

Ryoma was startled out of his spiraling thoughts. Ryoga rambled on, delirious with sleep from the medications.

"It's kind of why I keep turning up at weird places."

Well, Ryoga had Ryoma's full attention now.

"I can't stop running…"

Ryoma's eyebrow shot up. What did he mean by that? Apparently, Ryoga took his shocked silence as one of doubt and took it upon himself to explain.

"It's genetic… Dire consequences happen if I stop running…"

"So it's like a curse."

Ryoga sleepily chuckled at Ryoma's forward statement.

"Well yes, if you must word it so bluntly."

"Is it one of those cliché true-love-will-break-the-curse kind of thing?"

That had Ryoga breaking out into a stuttering laugh.

"You could say that."

"You're weird you know."

"Heh, I know."

The next morning, Ryoma woke up to an empty couch with blanket neatly folded. Ryoma laughed.

-runrunrun-

"You're late."

Ryoga blinked as he entered the restaurant. Ryoma lounged on one of the bar stools, looking very much like a lazy alley cat. Ryoga eyed him with mild amusement.

"Since when did we have a planned rendezvous?"

"Since now."

Ryoga eyed him with newfound respect.

"Well played _chibisuke_, well played."

Ryoma smiled lazily at him and patted the seat next to him.

"There's room for another here."

Ryoga blinked in surprise, before a genuine warm smile graced his face. Ryoma's smirk faltered for a brief second before reflecting the same smile back at Ryoga.

-runrunrun-

"Fancy seeing you here, _chibisuke_!"

Ryoma's head snapped up from the game he was playing. Loud pinging noises filled the air. Ryoga's bright black-emerald hair filled his vision.

"For some reason, I'm not that surprised."

Ryoma commented drily as he got up from the fighting game he was playing. Ryoga laughed.

"I shouldn't have put it past you."

Ryoga gestured.

"Shall we?"

The two ventured further into the land of flashing lights and beeping noises. The amount of people present in the arcade forced Ryoma to press up closer to Ryoga's side. Ryoma blindly followed Ryoga throughout the crowd, weaving his way around other people until Ryoga stopped abruptly, causing Ryoma to careen into the back of Ryoga's jacket. Ryoga smirked down at him, taking full advantage of the height advantage. He gestured with a sweeping bow.

"Shall we?"

Ryoma smirked. A shooting game.

"You are so on."

-runrunrun-

Ryoma collapsed on the bench, sweating and exhaling in harsh pants. Sure, training against a wall would give him the same effect, but playing against someone gave him thrills that no inanimate object could ever give.

"So _chibisuke._ What do you think?"

Ryoma grinned up at the other, who wasn't panting as harshly as he was (the bastard) but sweating equally as much, the adrenaline humming through his veins.

"I believe I've found a new training partner."

Ryoga chuckled before evolving into a full-out laugh.

"So up for another round _chibisuke_?"

Ryoma's answering smirk said everything.

-runrunrun?-

"You know, you're not running away anymore."

Ryoma commented offhandedly after one of his now regular hangouts with Ryoga. Ryoga had elaborated on his curse-thing-whatever it was during the aftermath of one of their regular training sessions, when the high from the adrenaline hadn't wore off yet. Ryoga explained that after he had been to one place, he could not return. Their weekly tennis matches had to be scheduled further and further as each street and club tennis court was used. However, recently, Ryoma noticed a startling development as he wandered about the streets around his university, Ryoga had popped up in numerous places, some more than others. And Ryoma knew for a fact, that Ryoga had been in one place more than once, waiting for him in places that Ryoma normally frequented. Ryoga looked like he was about to make a retort but then suddenly stopped. Ryoma eyed him carefully. Suddenly, Ryoga smiled, an elated twist of his lips that had the corner of Ryoma's lips wanting to follow. He laughed joyously.

"It's true!"

With bright laughter, he lifted Ryoma and spun him in the air.

"Oi!"

"You did it Ryoma! You broke it!"

Ryoma froze in his arms. Startled, Ryoga stopped spinning him, but continued to hold him in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

Ryoma choked out a reply.

"Did you just call me by my _name_?"

Ryoga quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"What? Don't like it, _Ryoma_?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes and pulled Ryoga close with a hand around his neck.

"Come here, you bastard."

Ryoga could do nothing but comply as Ryoma leaned in to kiss him straight on his smirking lips.

-stop-

* * *

_Owari_

What. What did I just write. On that note, if you didn't think Ryoma was sassy, you are now wrong. Ryoma is the sassiest character. I mean, JUST LOOK AT THAT SASS. Have I convinced you enough?

Once again, Happy Birthday AtobeLover! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
